Lyra's Touch DISCONTINUED
by Elwyndra
Summary: After X2; Like lava her touch melts anything in her path. But her 'gift' is killing her. What is she going to do with enemies all around her and only the XMen to save her?


**Lyra's Touch**

**A/N:** Hulloooo again! And yes, I have written another fanfiction. But that's not the point! Anyways, I had an idea just about two days ago which had been itching to be written. So I decided I will write it down. It actually got inspired by panic movies including **Day After Tommorow **and** Volcano **(since it was on the television)! Really, I have such a weird mind to come up such a strange yet fascinating idea... lol Have a read, if you don't like it, don't read. If you do, **PLEASE REVIEW!** Thanks! Oh btw, **BE WARNED**, their may be sexual scenes and violence.

**Summary:** After X2 Like lava her touch melts anything in her path. But her 'gift' is killing her. What is she going to do with enemies all around her and only the X-Men to save her?

**Disclaimer: **(sighs) I don't own anything in X-Men blah blah blahhhhh----! Now onto the story!

**She's Toxic**

A woman staggered out of an alley way onto the street as her hand clutched at air. She fell onto the ground, giving out a gasp of pain from the cut she now had on her leg. She wore cuts and bruises on her face and locks of her hair fell with a dangled mess as she continued running away from the alley way. She heard a high pitched scream come from the alley way as continued to stagger. Eyes filled with horror, she could feel the ground underneath her bare feet melt as if she was walking on a rather wet ice cube. She turned her head quickly and found her ex-husband running at her clutching a glistening knife, which was now painted with blood. She heard a shout of anger escape from her ex-husband's lips and she ran even more faster.

"Come back here, bitch! I'm not finished with you yet!" shouted the woman's ex-husband and swinging the blood stained knife in his grip, he ran and caught the woman's long auburn hair with a vicious tug. The woman screamed as she fell onto the ground as she tried to crawl away from the murder her ex-husband had become.

"Get up you frigid bitch! You think I'm drunk? No I ain't drunk! You cheated on me, you ugly mutant!" the man shouted and hung his knife high as the woman's eyes widened, whispering through her tears, to stop. The woman's ex-husband was about to strike the knife at the woman's but then the woman's hair started to burn on his skin and he gave out a scream, letting got of the woman's hair quickly as the man gave out a moan of anger and pain. His eyes flared as he looked away from his palm and at his ex-wife running in the cold, empty streets, a stagger lingering on her foot.

"Get BACK HERE!" the man roared and picking up the knife, he ran. The woman looked around at her crazy husband and then bumped right into someone. She gave out a cry of suprise and fell onto the ground, wincing painfully as she looked up at the figure in front of her. It was truly nothing like what she expected.

She saw an old man with a rather weird helmet, wearing a long vampire like cape. Right next him stood a woman with blue scales all over her body, who had marvelous yellow eyes. The blue scaled woman looked down at her and pulled her up quickly (with a wince from the burn caused by the woman's touch) as the old man with the strange helmet and cape raised his hand.

To the woman's amazement, she saw the knife that had been in her ex-husband's grip was now gone and it was not in the old man's grip. Eyes wide with wonder, the woman heard a curse come from the ex-husband as the old man flicked a finger. The man was thrown onto the ground as the woman heard a 'clink' of metal.

The old man and the blue scaled woman looked down now at the woman and she gaved a sob and a thank you through her tears. The old man and the blue scaled woman looked up at each other and smiled, until the blue scaled woman looked around suddenly. She looked at the dark, empty alley way felt a blast as a red beam flashed in the old man's direction as well.

The woman looked up suprised as she quickly wiped her tears. To her shock, she saw about three people coming their way. The three wore tight looking outfits, but they were very easy to categorize. There was one with strange glasses, along with a white haired woman and a man with metal knives coming out of his hands.

"Erik! We must leave!" the blue scaled mutant shouted as she attempted to bring the confused woman with her. The woman looked at the blue stranger and let her drag her with her. She heard a shout erupt from the man with the metal claws and the woman looked at him with wide eyes as the old man raised his hand, stopping the man in his tracks. The woman looked around all confused as she heard shouts and commands being fired back and forth, along with a display of mutant powers.

Rather horrified, she started to stagger back. _Who were these strangers? Why were they fighting? _

"WHO ARE YOU?" the woman shouted through the loud noises suddenly erupting from the battle. She felt a drop of rain fall on her cheeks and looked up to see more coming down her. Given without an answer, she saw the blue scaled woman fighting with the man with claws. She also saw the white haired woman come running towards her. She staggered back even more as she heard her rather distant voice.

"Who are you?" she repeated to the white haired woman and she answered, "My name is Storm! We're here to help you!"

The woman looked at the weather godess with a perplexed gaze. _What did they all WANT?_

"If you want to help, stay away!" the woman shouted and then ran, leaving the oter mutants fighting with each other. The woman continued staggering from the battle. Before long the sounds were being hidden away by the alarming sound of police patrol cars. The woman's eyes brightened at last as she staggered towards the noise. _Help, at last!_ she thought.

"Help!" She shouted as she continued to stagger, ignoring the strange feeling underneath her bare feet. One police officer must have heard because he came to her. Except he looked at her wide eyes, fear in his mind.

"I-I need help!" the woman shouted as he saw the terrified officer turning his back at her. What was wrong?

"Hey wait! What-" she began, confused until she looked down at her feet. To her horror, there was a pool of liquid beneath her feet. Looking at the thing with a mixed look of horror and confusion, she turned around to see the man with the claws in front of her. "Get away!" she screamed as the man with the knives grimaced at the woman's appearance.

"We're here to help! What's your name?" the man with the claws looked at her and the woman now glared at him. Was the man going to attack her too? Kill her like her ex-husband had?

"I SAID GET **AWAY!**" she screamed and the melted concrete pool beneath her had gone deeper. She gave out a scream of shock. The man with the knives didn't look very suprised though. He continued to walk towards her.

"What's your name!" the man demanded still as he dared took a step closer.

"**LYRA RUDUS! **There! Happy? Now GO AWAY! I don't need your help, you're mutants-" she began but the man interrupted her. "And you are too."

"No! I-I... No it's not true! You're lying!" the woman called Lyra shouted, tears filling in her eyes.

"Let us help you," the man spoke and Lyra shook her head. She knew it was stubborn, being like this. She must look very horrible with her tattered clothes.

"Are you sure?" the man spoke with a raised eyebrow as he saw the jeans Lyra wore balanced on her hip being eaten away by some sort of invisible force. Lyra nodded. The man sighed as she was knocked unconcious with a rather soft punch from him.

Lyra's unconcious body fell and was caught quickly by Logan. He heard running footsteps behind him and he turned his head around to see Ororo and Scott.

"You didn't kill her, did you?" Scott spoke and Logan shook his head, rolling his eyes. He then gave a gasp of pain as he smelt burning flesh. He looked down to see his arm, which before had been perfectly flawless, was now burned. He raised an eyebrow as he, wincing, lifted Lyra's body into his arms. "Let's get outta here."


End file.
